


【1】”Good morning, Daddy! ”

by ROOOO2



Series: Jonina Zeppeli is five years old [1]
Category: Jonina Zeppeli is five years old
Genre: F/F, F/M, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROOOO2/pseuds/ROOOO2
Summary: Jonina Zeppeli -- Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar's adopted daughter -- is five years old now.Saint always follows her.Ghosts chase her. Like the winter nights passing by.With such a pair of eyes, she may never and ever comes into peace.Except she is staying with her foster fathers and their cat named TUSK.Her home brings her safe thus far, until the very end of her everything.My Paradise. Jonina thought.The Paradise.Heaven.Legacy."Well, Kira -- maybe I' ve had just enough time. "Said Jonina Zeppeli at the age of nineteen. A nice spring day. Gentle waves and golden sunlight, with flowers blooming. Seagulls are singing love songs.Far from here, the East quietly overlooks.





	【1】”Good morning, Daddy! ”

**Author's Note:**

> ! JOJOs (except Giorno and Jolyne) are brothers !  
! AGE CHANGES !
> 
> This is a translation of MY CHINESE VERSION ( http://www.lofter.com/collection/ryanghuatan/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=3864109 ) which is already had 22 chapters. I' m a freshman of translation so there would be some mistakes... If you find them out, please tell me, then I will correct them. Thank you :D !

Jonina Zeppeli opened eyes sleepily and found her head was being lifted slightly by one of her fathers - the one with long flaxen goldn hair. He was trying gentlely to draw out his arm under little daughter’s neck.

Gyro Zeppeli’ s sight linked together with daughter’ s sleepy one when he lowed his head to see her. So he grined, said a Hello with golden glowing teeth: ” Good morning,tiny-na!”

Jonina held Gyro’ s arm tightly, grining as he did.

“Good morning, Daddy! ”

Yesterday was their family movie night (as long as no hospital’s emergency -surgery matter - call got Gyro out of home) . The other father Johnny Joestar and his little daughter had a trick that suggested to watch the Paranormal Activity. Sounds like a challenge about horror film, but actually a project for scaring Gyro aiming to make him too scared to sleep. However, eventually, Jonina was the one who could not even close her eyes bacause of strongly fear. She terribly refused to stay at her room alone, so finally they cuddled up together and came into dream.

Lucky Jonina was a petit five-year-old girl. Thoght one tiny-na with two muscly men slept together, there was still some extra space on the bed. It’s enough for her to take a leap without colliding Gyro away.

With soft but unruly wisps of hair, Jonina said: ” Is it the work time already? ”

Gyro stetched himself, scratching his back: ” Be late is OK today - I’ m going to make us a breakfast, want to come with me? ”

Little daughter shook head immediately, hugging her oversize Sister Bear (pink) and rolling to the other side of their bed. On the way, she pulled sleeves to make sure those past awful burns would not come out. “ I want to sleep with Papa. ”

Johnny was hit by Jonina. He opened eyes slightly but sleepy as well. After touching daughter’ s fluffy hair, he hugged her into his arms unconsciously. Gyro’ s long blonde hairs swept his face. Johnny had an itch, so he patted them as getting away some flies. 

Gyro hit him lightly on the forehead: “Come on! You hate my hair that much! “

Johnny was dazed by the blow on his forehead, staring him with confusion for some times. Then he yawned and said: “ Morning... Gyro... “

“ I’ve told you that ‘ the earlier you go to sleep, the better you’ ll be’ . Sticking to laptop after the movie at MIDNIGHT. Tough enough, buddy! “ he rubbed his boy’s sandy hair, “ I will over shift earlier today, so what about go out for dinner together? “

“ Sounds good. “ Johnny finally returned again, “Wait... you doctor can be ‘ EARLIER’ ? “

“ Hot Pants is back from bussiness trip . She wants to thank me for saving her little brother, so I can sneak away easier. “ Gyro was putting on his deep purple sweater, “ I do not be willing to see Dio’ s damn face, well, just like it’ s saying ‘YOU FUCKING OWE ME MILLIONS OF POUNDS’ . He always squats out of the restroom, Gosh, I can not stand it! I should go as fast as I can. Today is Sabbath, so do tomorrow, hurray! “

“Okay... “ Johnny’ s hair as same as daughter’ s--beehive type. He almost went back to dreamland, “ Then take care, Gyro... “

Jonina lied on the bed, raising her two legs: “ Can we have pizza tonight? “

“ Bene (Alright) , “ Gyro gave her nose a slight pinch, “ Besta che non picchi la gente all’asilo. (As long as you do not hit others in the kindergarten again ) . “

“It’ s last year! “ little daughter rejected, “It was reasonable anyway! “ she held the oversize Sister Bear and made it nod.

“Hey, tiny-na, I do not say it’ s wrong. “ Gyro kissed her on her cheek, “ But it’ s went a little too far. I should tell you that the ‘UNDER’ of a man is a deadly piece -- be more kind for having mercy on him, girl, or he will waste his whole life! “

“His dirty mouth earned him it... “ Jonina’ s lips curled. She hugged Daddy’ s neck, but could only kissed his square beards, “ Your beards are rough... It’ s hurt! Can’t you smooth them, Daddy? “

“ I’ m not a woman. It’ s not necessary. “

“ Papa will hate them as me. “

“ Of course not! “ Gyro’ s green eyes sparked -- not really for children, “ Well, he really loves them -- “

“GOSH -- GYRO! “

Their shaggy big cat with pink-purple fur licked his paw, and scraped the starlike piece on forehead. With some special call ( “Choo-mew-mew” ), he lied back in his place.


End file.
